


I Am A Rock

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV Lena Luthor, Pre-Relationship, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, the start of my imagined season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Lena had spent months rebuilding her walls, a fortress meant to keep out a certain blonde hero. She had spent those months telling herself she needed no one but herself and her genius, that friendship would only cause her pain.Kara’s laughter and love, she wanted to disdain yet she found herself missing it everyday she spent without herLena realizes she was never meant to be alone.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	I Am A Rock

**Author's Note:**

> relationship rebuilding time! another simon and garfunkel song. time for these two idiots to begin to fix things. let me know what you think! till next time.

Being erased from existence with your ex-best friends’ sister and said friend dying and being brought to life really makes you think about things you know?

Lena was curled up on the floor next to the window of her penthouse. It was the middle of winter and Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t like the snow. It didn’t snow enough for work and school to be canceled, but enough to be called snow at the very least.

The city seemed quiet with the freshly fallen snow on the ground. She watched as slowly more flurries fell onto the ground below. Most people had taken shelter in their homes, not yet ready for the first snow of the year.

Her apartment was empty like the city below and Lena was in the process of convincing herself that she liked it that way. She’s a rock, an island who doesn’t _need_ anybody.

Upon her return from the dead, her and Kara decided on a tentative agreement. They would try, emphasis on try, to mend their relationship. Whatever was left of the love they had for each other was in dire need of repair.

Lena had spent months rebuilding her walls, a fortress meant to keep out a certain blonde hero. She had spent those months telling herself she needed no one but herself and her genius, that friendship would only cause her pain.

Kara’s laughter and love, she wanted to disdain yet she found herself missing it everyday she spent without it.

She didn’t want to talk of love without Kara. she had heard it used before, in times when it wasn’t meant to be true. With Kara, those thoughts were asleep in her memory and she wouldn’t disturb them, less they come back from their grave Lena put them in in her mind.

If she hadn’t loved Kara the way she did, she never would’ve cried over her, agonized over her like some little girl with a crush.

She has her books, her research and tech. sweet words in pages that can protect her from the real world.

Its armor that keeps her safe, all in her room to keep her from the painful touch of other people and their feelings.

_I am rock. An island that needs no one._

Lena repeated this to herself, determined to make it stick, to make it true.

She cried, not her usual silent falling tears, no. this was heartbreaking, violent sobbing. She was unsure where it came from. A rock has no pain, a island never feels like its dying inside from separation of all things.

While Lena battled her raging emotions fighting to be felt, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ve got scones from Ireland and fudge from Germany and I cant eat it by myself!” Kara yelled from the other side of her door. Fighting to be heard just like her own feelings were.

Lena stood up and pulled herself together. Though the tears wouldn’t stop.

_I am not a rock._

She went to the front door and pulled it open, Kara immediately noticing her tears. She pulled her into a hug and for the first time in months, Lena let her.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
